


New Eyes

by Stephano_The_Swords_Women



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, something i don't usually do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano_The_Swords_Women/pseuds/Stephano_The_Swords_Women
Summary: Writing-Prompt-s"If you see your reflection, that means you will live to see tomorrow. You’re only in your early twenties, when you look in the mirror to see your reflection gone. However, you’re still alive, a week after your reflection disappeared."
Kudos: 1





	New Eyes

You had just gotten laser eye surgery done, your whole life you couldn’t see anything but now! Everything is so _vibrant_ and _there_ and ugh it’s so _wonderful!!_

_(It’s so bright so bright too bright so vibrant no no hurts)_

You don’t really notice at first, mirrors aren’t a thing you’ve ever really worried about. You couldn’t see so your reflection mattered not. But-

But now that you can

You can’t see now that you can see

Funny how that works out, no?

* * *

At first,

_(At first at first at firstatfirstatfirstatfirst)_

Your worries aren’t founded, you’ve never worried before, why worry now?

But-

But now you have something you’ve wanted your whole life, you're finally…

Finally…

… _Normal…_

This feeling, this emotion you steal away and lock up, you hide it

Squirrel it away, hide it in your chest behind your ribs and lungs

You savor it, you're addicted to the feeling of belonging, the feeling the rush you get every time you look around you and see such _vibrancy_

Can anyone blame you?

Surely not

_(Theycan’tTHeYcAN’tThEYCan’TTHEYCAN-)_

Surely not.

* * *

Soon soon

You remember the

Rumors, the stories told at night at bed under the covers,

You remember, and as you look in the mirror

The blank space

~~_(-blankspaceblank **AmINothing** spaceblankspace-)_ ~~

Only indents where you are, you're like a vampire

A ghost

* * *

A week goes by

And of course, you worry, you worryworryworryworry

~~_(-can’tstopworryingHelpWhatIfIt’sTakenAwayOhNo-)_ ~~

But nothing happens

~~_(-yoursocoldsocold-)_ ~~

And you realize how stupid...

_~~(-stupid?stupid?stupid?stupid?-)~~ _

stupid you were being

Worrying about something as silly as a reflection

~~**_(-but don’t they say the mirror is a gateway to the soul? What does that say about me? Am i SbdhievkOweULasaLEcewaSS-)_ ** ~~

You're fine, everything's fine, you lived this long with no (presumably) reflection.

You’ll be fine!

* * *

You can See it

~~**_(-YoucanYouCanyOUcAN-)_ ** ~~

Their there

You know it

It’s watching you

~~**_Eyes eyes eyes_ ** ~~

Everywhere there everywhere

You can’t See your reflection

Your a ghost a vampire

But you can See the eyes the eyes

Their there you swear you swear

You Saw you did you did

You swear-

* * *

All you can think about is what you can See

It’s consuming you

Consumed you

Your naught but an empty shell

A little russian doll layer **_~~afterlayerafterlayer~~_**

There nothing but air

**_~~Airairair~~ _ **

Your nothing but cold

Frigid air

No surprise! _**~~SurpriseSurpriseSurprise~~**_

You can still See them

**_~~TheirThereYouSwearThereWatchingYouAlways~~ _ **

You can’t See your reflection

You try to draw it on the mirror with a red marker, ~~**_you're there your there you know you're here you know_**~~

You're alive ~~**_you are you are_**~~ you have a body you should have a reflection your

Not a ghost

~~**_Nonono_ ** ~~

No vampire

You just want your reflection your human your here

* * *

Your hands are stained a vibrant red

An eye an eye on the palm of your burnt hands

The mirror

Spotless

You tried your sobbing _**~~cryingcryingcryingwhywhyyourhereyourhumanwhere’syourreflection~~**_

Crying rivers of salty clear

On your burnt red hands the

Eyes there branded on

Your hands your watched your watched

There watching you

You know it

* * *

Your ~~**_LayingLayingLaying_**~~ there so

Cold cold

So cold

You See eyes eyes everywhere there everywhere

Your watched but your so cold

Frigid

It feels like—

~~_**So cold cold cold frost bite shivering blue cold** _ ~~

The mirror ices over _**~~snow snow snowiceicesnow~~**_

And you're so cold

Nothing comes out of the mirror

~~**_Eyeseyeseyeseyes_ ** ~~

But

But

But you swear

You See

See your

Reflection it’s there you swear

Your there in The mirror

Your there

What does that mean

You saw your reflection

Doesn't that mean yo- - -

##  **SHA T T ER**

##  **C H R U N C H**

##  **SN A P**

##  **SLU R P**

##  **DRRAG DRAAG**

* * *

You can’t remember

~~**_(-Remember what what what happened a week ago what-)_ ** ~~

You don’t feel the

Same

You feel watched

~~**_(-Eyes?Eyes?Eyes?-)_ ** ~~

Your hands are burnt and

You feel

You feel like you should be cold

But your

Not?

You feel like a whole different person

~~**_(-NotMeNotMeDifferentPersonHelp-)_ ** ~~

But you don’t know why?

Anyway all you feel in a compulsion to look at your reflection

Which is weird because it’s fine and dandy and there

~~**_(-NoIt’sGoneGONENOTSUPPOSEDTOBETH-)_ ** ~~

Sometimes if you look closer

It looks like your reflection is paler than you

~~**_(-BloodLossBloodLoosBloodLoss-)_ ** ~~

They seem slumped over

And you swear that the reflection looks panicked

You wonder wh- - - static fhjekav - - -

##  **(N O W O R R I E S A L L I S F I N E F I N E)**

What were you talking about again?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do horror lol so i wanted to try something new  
> also i'm copying everything from my tumblr so thats why it's all in one night, i can promise you i did not write this much in one night lol
> 
> stephano-the-swords-woman


End file.
